Eso
by Aitnac
Summary: Sirus Black nunca entenderá a Remus Lupin.


**Eso**

_por Aitnac_

Sirius Black nunca entenderá a Remus Lupin.

La mañana de navidad se despierta temprano, con un hambre canina. En el dormitorio de los chicos hay un silencio acolchado y por alguna razón, Sirius decide no sacar a James de la cama cantando - destrozando - a grito pelado las canciones navideñas de Celestina Warbeck. La cama de Remus está hecha con pulcritud, ni rastro de él. Le encuentra en el Gran Comedor cuando, con su hambre de cien dias, baja a desayunar. Hay un par de profesores desayunando, tres Hufflepuff en una esquina, un pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws hablando de la sangre de dragón y Remus. Sentado solo en la inmensa mesa de Gryffindor, lee El Profeta atentamente mientras mientras delante de él se enfría una taza de chocolate. El techo del Gran Comedor es de un blanco grisaceo, enormes copos de nieve caen sobre sus cabezas, sin tocarles. Sirius se deja caer en una silla frente a Remus e inmediatamente la mesa se llena de comida y después, su plato: huevos y tostadas y salchichas y arenques y bizcochos de frutas y los elfos han hecho bollos de canela porque es la mañana de navidad y todo el comedor huele como si fuese el cielo en la tierra. Lo ataca sin piedad, engulle una enorme cantidad de comida en cinco minutos mientras Remus da tres sorbos a su chocolate. Es fascinante. A medida que va calmando a su estómago, o incluso desde antes, Sirius está hipnotizado por Remus: la forma en la que bebe sin dejar de leer, el pequeño mordisco que le da a uno de los bollos - no voraz, como Sirius haría, como Sirius cree que debe hacerse, sino pequeño, minúsculo, microscópico -, la calma con la que mastica, ese momento en el que sus cejas se enarcan y Sirius se ve obligado a preguntarse que habrá leído, que es lo que dice el periódico que provoca una respuesta en el imperturbable Remus Lupin¿qué¡¿qué?!.

Si Remus fuese Sirius se habría acabado la taza de chocolate de golpe, devoraría los bollos de un bocado, tragándolos sin masticar, no leería el periódico porque Sirius cree con firmeza en la sacrosantez del desayuno y como no debe mezclarse la comida con nada que no sea más comida pero si tuviese que leerlo y leyese algo, por merlín, algo interesante o importante o preocupante o descacharrante volcaría la mesa con su reacción, estallaría de furia o se reiría a carcajadas o gritaría ¡¡¡_Jimmy, Jimmy HAN GANADO LOS CANNONS_!!!. Pero Remus no es Sirius y eso, a Sirius, le descoloca por completo.

- ¿Me pasas la mermelada? - quiere preguntar que dice el periódico pero le sale eso y tiene la sensación de que su voz suena como un ladrido pero a Remus no parece importarle porque sin más, alarga el brazo, coge la mermelada y se la pasa sin ni siquiera mirarle mientras dice

- De nada

Sirius se pone tres cucharadas de mermelada de más en su tostada mientras observa como ahora Remus se rie de medio lado con lo que sea que está leyendo. No aguanta más, tiene los dedos pringosos y una pregunta hirviéndole desde hace años.

- ¿Por qué eres así? - suelta sin pensar. Al principio Sirius cree que ha preguntado "¿cual es el chiste?" (del periódico, se entiende) pero no, lo que le sale es "¿por qué eres así?" y se da cuenta que le ha salido eso cuando Remus levanta su narizota al fin y le mira un poco perplejo, un poco ¿molesto¿divertido¿preocupado?, Sirius no sabe, con Remus nunca sabe, maldita sea.

- ¿Por qué soy cómo - pausa y después - Sirius? - con un suspiro cansado.

- Así - dice, categórico

Remus levanta una ceja. Sirius chasquea la lengua, va a tener que explicarlo

- Tan... - dice - tan..., tan... TU

- Bueno, sería realmente preocupante que yo fuese muy otra persona.

Por los calzones de merlín, es desesperante.

- ¡Ya sabes lo que quiero decir! - gruñe, se siente frustrado.

Remus le estudia durante dos segundos, puede que el muy bastardo hasta disimule una sonrisa

- Pues no, no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que quieres decir, en contra de lo que crees todavía no he desarrollado la habilidad de leerte el pensamiento.

- Bueno - dice Sirius - pues deberías

- Lo tendré en cuenta - contesta mientras vuelve a su periódico

Sirius le da dos bocados furiosos a su tostada, mastica con saña, pensando. Odia pensar durante el desayuno, le provoca días tormentosos. Y entonces lo hace. Remus, lo hace, eso... eso de SER Remus. Es muy sencillo: se chupa un dedo. Tiene un bollo de canela en la mano y cuando acaba de comerlo, se chupa los restos de azucar del pulgar. Lo hace de forma meticulosa y concienzuda, elegante, sin dejar nada de azucar en el dedo, como si eso fuese lo único que existe en el mundo y a Sirius Black se le arruga algo dentro del pecho porque esa, precisamente esa, es una de las cosas tan Remus que Remus hace todo el rato. Cosas como pasar las hojas de los libros con su dedo índice mientras lee, atender en clase sin que le perturben los ronquidos de Peter, saberse el catálogo de la biblioteca, llevar siempre chocolate en los bolsillos, sonreir enigmáticamente al leer el periódico. Todas esas cosas que Remus hace sin que Sirius sepa por qué o como y él nunca entenderá, pero nunca dejará de preguntarse sobre ellas, como si fuera un perro y esos pequeños detalles fuesen su colección de huesos preferidos: rechupeteados, remordidos, enterrados donde nadie pueda tocarlos. Es eso.

- ¡Eso! - exclama, casi grita y les miran los hufflepuff y los ravenclaw y los profesores y hasta los copos de nieve parecen caer con miedo, como si temiesen despertar la legendaria ira de los Black.

Remus ni se inmuta.

- ¿Perdón? - susurra

- Acabas de hacerlo - suena triunfante - eso de ser muy tu.

- ¿Chuparme un dedo?

Sirius asiente, para él está claro como el agua. Remus no da crédito.

- Es un dedo, Sirius, está manchado de azucar, lo chupo, lo hace todo el mundo, creo que acaba de hacerlo Flitwick ahí al lado, quizá quieras ir a observarlo.

Eso de ser distinto a todas las demás personas del planeta y no tener ni la más mínima idea de ello.

- Da igual - dice Sirius que ha dado por demostrado su punto de vista y nunca entenderá como nadie, y especialmente Remus Lupin, puede vivir ignorando su singularidad. Intenta olvidarse de la conversación mientras acaba de engullir su tostada y se plantea si comer o no más huevos revueltos y dos o tres pedazos de bizcocho, posiblemente si.

No es hasta después de un rato que oye la voz de Remus.

- A veces eres muy raro¿sabes? - le dice. Está mirándole fijamente - Muy, muy raro - repite.

Es una afirmación pero suena como una pregunta, no deja de mirarle y Sirius, por primera vez, no puede evitar pensar que quizá no sea el único que no entiende al otro. Quizá, al otro lado de la mesa, Remus Lupin esté pensando que nunca entenderá del todo a Sirius Black, aunque lleve años preguntado. Tal vez lo importante entre los dos sea eso, preguntar. Así que es lo que hace.

- ¿Como un perro verde?

- Con lunares azules

Sirius sonríe canino

- Eso me gusta

Remus suspira

- Lo se.

fin.


End file.
